Secrets
by tinymarauder
Summary: Kagome's father has come back.  No one knows what is going on behind the smiles.  Can Inuyasha save her before its too late?  InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did but I guess to the lawyers that doesn't count.

Chapter 1

Kagome walked as fast as she could through the woods towards the well. She had been in Fetal Japan for two weeks and she had to get home soon or she would not be able to make up all her homework before Inuyasha dragged her back again. She finally got out of the woods and into a clearing. She stopped and looked cautiously around. When she didn't see anything she continued to go towards the well.

'I'm actually gonna make it this time before he finds me.' She thought happily to herself.

She was not only a couple feet away from the well. She was just about to take her final steps towards it when a reddish blur jumped in front of her.

"Hey Kagome where do you think you're goin'?" Asked the cocky hanu that was now standing in front of her.

"Inuyasha I have to go back to my own time! I have homework to do and I have tests I have to take!" Kagome tried again to explains why it was so important for her to go back.

"Well to bad. I'm not letting you go. We still need to find more shards." Inuyasha crossed his hands in front of his chest and stood in front of her so she could not get past.

"Inuyasha I didn't want to do this but…... SIT!" With that Inuyasha went flying into the ground. In a couple seconds he was up again starting angrily at Kagome. Actually angry was an understatement. He was furious.

"What did you do that for?!?! When I get my hands on you!" As he uttered the threat he jumped towards her.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled back at him. The hanu was through into the ground in mid leap and was continually thrown into it.

"I'm going back! Don't you even try to follow me! I have lots of work to do and I don't need you getting in my way all the time!" Kagome yelled as she jumped into the well and disappeared from site.

Slowly Inuyasha sat up. His back hurt and he was madder then ever at Kagome. "When she gets back I'm gonna….." He growled as walked away towards Kade's village muttering punishments that he was going to give Kagome when she got back.

Kagome

Kagome slowly climber out of the well and began walking towards her house. She was still fuming at Inuyasha.

'How dare he think about trying to keep me there!' she thought.

Even though she was mad at him she couldn't help feeling sorry. She hadn't wanted to sit him but it seemed like the fastest way for her to leave. She hoped that when she got back her wouldn't be to angry at her. Kagome felt guilty when she remembered what she had said to him before she left. She decided that next time she went back she would bring extra ramen for him. Ramen was one of Inuyasha's favorite things. That would defiantly cheer him up she decided. She pushed the thought of Inuyasha out of her head and started thinking about all the homework she was going to have to do before she went to bed. It was already eight o'clock. She suddenly felt very tired.

'Great' She thought 'this is gonna be a long night.'

What was worse was that she had to do her homework so close to her comfortable bead. She spent so many of her nights sleeping on the hard ground now that it was a luxury to sleep in her own bed. As she thought about this unhappy prospect, she reached the door to her house and pushed it open

"Hey Mom I'm home!" She called as she took off the yellow backpack she had been holding and put it on the ground. When she heard no reply from her mother she called again.

"Mom?"

"She's not home right now, but I am." Came the reply out of the family room as a man walked into the kitchen.

This is the first story I have done in a long time. Tell me what you guys think! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here's Chapter two! Sorry for taking so long to post it. Well have fun reading!

Thanks to InuyashaxKagome1994 and Psy t r a n c e for the reviews!

Chapter 2

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The man standing in front of her was none other than her father. She took an involuntary step backwards as he continued to walk closer and closer to her. She couldn't believe he was back. Since he had left six years ago everything had been wonderful. But now he was back and everything would go back to the way it used to be.

"Miss me?" He asked her in a mocking tone while watching her every move in case she tried to bolt. He was gone a long time and he wasn't sure if she still remembered the consequences of trying to escape from him. He would have to remind her. He moved around so he was blocking the door and punched her hard in the stomach. Kagome fell to her knees trying to regain her breath. He grabbed hold of her arm and lifted her off the ground.

"I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere." He told her and with that he threw he to the ground and kicked her a few times in the side while she lay curled in a ball. Satisfied he left her on the floor and walked back into the family room. He turned on the TV and started watching it again like nothing had happened.

Kagome hurt all over. She slowly hosted herself to her feet and made her way slowly up to her room. When she got to the stairs, she was careful to go slow but it still sent jabs of pain coursing through her body every time she had to host her body up.

When she finally got to her room she plopped down on the bed, all ideas of studying had left her mind. She could not believe what had just happened. She had thought that he would never come back. Six years ago he had been put in jail because he had been caught stealing money from the business that he had worked at. The time after he had left had been the happiest of her life. She had finally been free of the man who had caused her so much pain almost since the day she had been born.

He never beat Sota or her mother. Just her. She had never told anyone what he did. He had told her that if she ever even tried to tell that he would kill her. She knew that no matter how old she got she would always be afraid of him. In her eyes he was a monster. She closed her eyes dreading when the morning would come and she would have to cover up the new burses and go to school. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha was sitting in his favorite tree as usual. He was currently staring up at the stars and thinking about a certain raven haired girl. He knew now that he should have just let her go back to her own time without a fight, not that he would admit it. At least then he could have visited her. He was still thinking about what she had said when she had left.

"_I'm going back! Don't you even try to follow me! I have lots of work to do and I don't need you getting in the way all the time."_

The words worried him. Did she really think that he got in the way?

'Feh' he thought 'Its not like I actually care anyway.' But no matter what he told himself he couldn't get the words out of his head. They were going to drive him insane. That was another thing he could blame on Kagome when she got back. Making him go insane.

Thanks for reading this! But please remember to R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three! I actually got it up pretty fast after that last one. Hope you enjoy reading!

Chapter 3

Kagome

Kagome awoke the next morning to the shrill shriek of her alarm. She had a terrible head ach and her body still hurt from the night before. Slowly she opened her eyes. She really didn't want to get up and face the day. She wanted to stay in her warm bed forever. She eased herself to the edge of the bed and sat up. She turned her alarm clock off and quietly surveyed the room. Nothing in it had changed at all.

It seemed so wrong. Her whole world had been turned upside down and yet nothing had visibly changed except for the bruises which now covered her body. She sighed and got up, made her way over to the bathroom. Once she entered the room she quickly undressed and stepped into the shower. She turned the water on and turned the facet to hot. A hot shower was the best thing from the pain she was feeling. As she took the shower some of the pain that had been plaguing her left.

She got out of the shower after awhile, dried herself off and got dressed in her usual school uniform. After she was done dressing she went into the bathroom once again to look at herself in the mirror. He school uniform seemed to cover up the bruises that she had gotten from last night. She was glad that she didn't have to worry about covering them up this morning, she was running a little late.

She made her way over to the door. She cracked it open and listened for any traces of sound from the rest of the house. She smiled to herself when no sound met her ears. She quietly opened made her way out of the bathroom and down the hall. When she got to the stairs, she closed her eyes and tried to remember which ones were creaky.

She still couldn't believe she had to revert back to her old life. Just yesterday she had been worried about things that seemed to be unimportant now. Now she was worried about her father beating her and other very vital things like someone finding out. She took her first step and no sound was made she continued to slowly make her way down the stairs making sure to step on the right parts of the steps to make the least amount of sound.

Kagome finally reached the kitchen. She poked her head through the door and looked around carefully. She didn't see anyone. They were probably still in bed from getting home late. Her dad was probably just sleeping which, in her opinion was a good thing. She decided last night that she would go back to the fetal era right after school that afternoon.

She knew her dad was going to be mad that she was leaving but she couldn't stay here much longer. She would have trouble explaining the bruises to Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. It was easy enough to hide the bruises to cover up the bruises with makeup in her time but when she slept around her friends her makeup would eventually rub off when she was sleeping. She really didn't want her friend to find out about it. If they found out how weak she was they would start to look at her differently.

She grabbed a piece of toast and put it in the toaster then went to get her shoes on so she would be able to get out of the house as soon as the toast was done. She walked over to the front door and slipped her shoes slowly on wincing in pain because she had to bend over.

Once she had finished she walked back into the kitchen. As soon as she walked into the room she saw her father waiting by the kitchen table for her. Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she stood there staring at him.

He gazed at her coolly, and then he slowly moved over to where she stood. With one swift motion he kicked her in the shins and punched her in the stomach and she fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. He grabbed her hair and lifted her half way off the ground. Kagome started crying and begging softly for him to let her go.

"I just wanted to remind you how worthless you are you little brat." He said calmly "You've gotten way too full of yourself. Always remember you are nothing. No one really cares about you." And with that he let go of her hair and let her fall to the ground. As she walked away from her he muttered "Pathetic" Just loud enough for her to hear.

She dragged herself off the ground and slowly made her way back up the stairs and into her bathroom. She picked up the container of cover up she had left out that morning. She sighed. She really had hoped that she wouldn't have to put it on today, she had gotten so close to escaping without getting found out. As she was staring at her reflection in the mirror, making sure the bruises were covered up, suddenly her father's last few words went through her head

"I just wanted to remind you how worthless you are you little brat….." Her father had always reminded her that she was nothing and that know one actually cared about her at all.

Tears started to well up in her eyes. And she started to wonder if her was right.

'You're being stupid' she told herself 'what about Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango.' This helped ease her worried mind. But a couple minutes later she doubted her thoughts. Inuyasha just wanted her along for her jewel detecting sense. And Miroku was a pervert so that explained why he put up with her. But Sango had to care about her! Even if the boys didn't Sango must! Sango was her best friend. But Sango was a very nice person. She probably just put up with her out of kindness.

'He is right' she though gloomily 'I am worthless' she thought as she walked out the door to go to school.

Hope you guys liked that one! Please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for lasting this long! If you are still reading I must assume that I wrote something pretty good! Either that or you just don't have a life. Oh well, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome or anyone or anything else having to do with the show. T.T

Secrets

Chapter 4

Inuyasha's POV

A certain white haired hanue was sitting in his favorite tree still when morning came. He had been bruting about over what Kagome had said the night before. He had decided that she was a nutcase and had no idea what she was saying. But he was still worried that maybe, by some slim chance, that wasn't it.

He decided that he would go and get her after she had a chance to go to, what she called, school. If he didn't wait and went now he knew that he would be thrown into the ground, by what he was suspecting to be, her favorite word. Too bad he didn't know how wrong he was.

Kagome's POV

Kagome walked slowly through the halls of her school. When she finally got to her first hour her friends where overjoyed to see her.

"Kagome!" They all shouted walking over to her desk.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" She said in a falsely cheery voice. The others opened their mouths to reply but they were cut off by the bell. Everyone ran to take their seats and Eri took her usual one behind Kagome.

"I'm surprised you came to school today." Eri told her leaning forward and somewhat confused.

"Why?" Kagome asked confusedly. They couldn't possibly know about her father. She started to panic thinking that maybe someone had found out about him and what he did.

"Because yesterday I called your house and your grandpa said that you had pink eye. Your not still contagious are you?!?!" She asked in a worried voice.

"No…uuummm…." Kagome tried to think of some excuse. "Well you see….ummm…" she was saved from answering the question because at that moment Hojo took his seat to her right.

"Hey Higorashi!" Hojo called as he started to take out his books and stopped as soon as he notice Kagome sitting next to him.

Kagome gave an inward groan "Oh, hi Hojo." She had no idea why but Hojo insisted on following her and talking to her every day she came to school.

"I heard you were sick again yesterday. Are you all right?" He asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yeah. I was." She replied shortly trying to think of some way to get him away from her before he shoved some new strange cure at her. But at that moment the teacher walked into the room and she was saved.

The rest of the day went by quickly with not very much going on. Except Hojo gave her a bag of some strange roots that were suppose to do….. something.

After school

Kagome walked slowly home from school. She was scared about what she had decided to do when she got home. She decided that she would go upstairs and grab her stuff immediately. Her father shouldn't be home yet so it shouldn't be much trouble. She knew that she had to get out before it was too late. She stopped walking for a minute to sit down on the bench and tried to come up with a story to tell Inuyasha. She had to explain why she was coming back so early. She couldn't just jump through the well and expect the group not to wonder. Maybe she could tell them she didn't have any homework. No, that wouldn't work because she was going to take it with her to get it done. As she sat there contemplating what she would tell them, she heard something go off in her head. It was back again.

'No one really cares about you.'

"No" Kagome whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She tried to get it out of her head but she couldn't. Over and over it played. She got up from the bench, tears falling from her eyes and ran. She ran as fast as she could. She had to leave. She couldn't take it anymore. She was starting to crack. Kagome ran as fast as she could up the steps to her house ripped the door open and flung herself into the through not looking where she was going. The result was that she ran into something big and solid. She fell backwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself to hit the floor. But it never came. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up to see that a certain white haired hanue had caught her.

Thanx! Now please R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Inuyasha even though I really wished I did.

Secrets

Chapter 5

"What the hell were you doing!?!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Kagome cringed away from the voice waiting to be slapped.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned looking at her with a mix of worry and confusion. "Whats the matter?" As Inuyasha asked this she opened her eyes which she had tightly closed. Inuyasha looked really concerned about her. Maybe just maybe her father was wrong.

"N-Nothing" she stuttered. She couldn't believe she had thought for a moment that he was going to hit her.

"No its not!" Inuyasha was really confused and worried now. "First of all you come running in here crying and not looking where you are going. Then you seem like you're scared of me! Like I would hurt you!" Inuyasha said trying to hide the hurt that had come when he mentioned the last statement.

"No! It really is nothing." Kagome said desperately trying to think up a way to distract him. "What are you doing here anyway?" She asked changing the subject.

"Ummm…." Inuyasha tried to think fast. He had come to ask if she meant what she had said earlier. But his pride would not let him ask the question.

"I came to take you back. You wanted to postpone the search for three days!?! You know how many more of the shards Narocu could get by then!?!" He put on his tough guy act and helped it along by adding "Feh."

"Oh." Was all Kagome said. 'I thought he was really worried about me for a minute.' But as soon as she thought that another voice entered her mind. 'No one really cares about you.' Kagome hurriedly looked for an escape.

"Inuyasha I'm going up to my room to grab my stuff." Kagome stared at the ground the words she had remembered earlier burned into her mind. Inuyasha looked at her shocked.

"You're coming with me?!?" He asked not believing what he had heard.

"Sure." Kagome said as she hurriedly detached herself from him. She hadn't noticed that whole time that he was still holding her since her fall. She ran past him up the stairs to her room. Once she got there she collapsed onto her bed. It was all she could do not to cry. Her body ached from the running, and when she had started to fall, even though Inuyasha caught her, he pushed down on many of her bruises in the process. She sighed but after a few more seconds she carefully eased her way off the bed. If she didn't hurry Inuyasha would come in and start snooping around. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom to where she had left the makeup she used to cover up the bruises. She grabbed it and quickly shoved it into her bag. She packed a couple more pairs of clothes in her bag. She wanted to be able to stay as long as she could in the fetal era before having to go back home. She grabbed a few packets of ramen she had sneaked into her room and put them in and then packed all the medical supplies, her text books, and her sleeping bag. She zipped it shut and tried to hoist the backpack onto her shoulders but didn't even get half way before she let out of squeak of pain. She tried again but the same thing happened. She knew she had to get the backpack on or Inuyasha would defiantly know something was wrong. She took out some of her clothes first, then her school books and then some of the food. Only then could she finally get her backpack on. She was in a lot of pain but she mad her way down the stairs and towards the waiting hanue.

"Are you ready to go yet?!?" He asked impatient to get going.

"Yes." Kagome replied dully. She started to make her way to the door when she suddenly heard a car pull up in the drive-way. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw that it was her father who was sitting in the driver's seat.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and dragged him to the back door. Once there she stood panting outside.

"What the hell did you do that for?!?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"Ummmmm…….. well….." Kagome tried desperately to come up with something but couldn't think of how to explain.

"Feh." Inuyasha said as a reply. "Fine I'll go find out on my own." And with that Inuyasha took off around the side of the house coming closer and closer to the man getting out of his car.

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome whispered desperately after him. But Inuyasha didn't even turn around. He just continued to walk towards her father. By the time she was at the front of the house it was too late.

"Hey who the heck are you?!?" Inuyasha half asked half demanded of him. His Kagome was acting strange and he was going to find out if this was the cause of it.

"I'm Mr.Higorashi." The man said coolly. "I see you know my daughter." He added as he saw Kagome whimpering behind him. Inuyasha was shocked.

"You're Kagome's father?" He asked dumbstruck.

"Yes I am, and you are?" He asked smoothly his eyes surveying Inuyasha in a calculating way.

"Inuyasha." He replied bluntly still too shocked to say anything else.

"Nice to meet you." He said putting on a smile that did not reach his eyes. He glanced over to Kagome and his smile widened.

"Well Kagome why don't you say bye to your little friend now and go inside."

"Ummm…… actually I was going to hang out a little longer." Kagome tried to make the feeble attempt but knew that it would cost her latter.

"No. I think you had better send your friend home now. You probably have a lot of homework to do. Don't you?" He said the last part in a dangerous voice. It was not a question. It was an order. Kagome bowed her head in defeat.

"Yes Sir." She mumbled. Inuyasha stood there starring back and forth between the two.

"We don't have time for this. Kagome we have to go." Inuyasha went to grab her arm but she pushed him away

"No I have to go." He tone was insistent but it was also laced with sadness.

All Inuyasha could do was say "I'll see you latter then," Before taking off towards the shrine again. Kagome watched as her last hope left.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey I'm back again! Thanks to all of you who read. Specail thanks for brokenchaos, darknessofmyheart, charm2999, ichliebepie, and Inuyasha05. I love you guys! Please keep R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Inuyasha. The voices told me so.

Secrets

Chapter 6

"Lets go inside and talk about what you've done." Kagome's father leered at her. She gulped she was going to get it now. She should have known that it wasn't that easy to escape. When her father walked into the house she had no choice but to follow him. When they got inside he led her into the family room. As soon as she walked into the room he grabbed her backpack and opened it. Looking at the contense inside the bag he gave out a laugh.

"You were going to run for it weren't you!?" He punched her in the stomach. As she bent over in pain he hit her head she felt her knees give way and she crumpled to the ground.

"Never do that again!" He yelled at her kicking her repeatedly.

"You thought you could escape didn't you?" He kicked her harder.

"Please stop!" She cried. Her plea only made him kick out even harder at her frail body.

"You will pay the price. You tried to leave."

She whimpered as the kicks continued to come. As he threw one kick after another Kagome developed a plan. She had to get out. The only problem was that she would have to still be alive by the end of the night to do that. She closed her eyes and hoped that it would end soon.

"You can't escape! You aren't smart enough. You're worthless." He sneered at her. "Your mother isn't coming home anytime soon by the way. She left on vacation with Sota. I graciously offered to stay home and wait for you. So where were you anyway? She never told me."

When Kagome remained silent he stomped on her head forcing it into the ground. "By the way, you know that boy that was with you? Well he doesn't care about you at all. I could see that he was full of disgust just looking at you! Where is you're so called friend right now when you are in pain? He couldn't care less about what happens to you."

Tears filled her eyes. 'But,' she thought 'if he isn't wrong then why wouldn't Inuyasha be here?' She began to give into her despair when an angry little voice piped up "Its your fault! You didn't tell him what was going on. You brought this on yourself.' She knew the voice was right.

Her father gave her one last particularly hard kick. "Gosh I can't even stand to look at you. You're so pathetic." And with that he left. Kagome slowly tried to ease her body out of the defensive curl, she had taken to try to protect herself, and slowly stretched out.

Her body hurt so bad. She tried to stand up but fell down again immediately. As she lay on the ground she gave out a hiss of pain. She was going to leave tonight. Nothing was going to stop her this time. Her father was human, no matter how my of a monster he seemed, and had to sleep sometime. She would climb out her window and get to the well before he woke up. He couldn't follow her there. All she had to do right now was get to her room and wait.

She carefully raised herself off the ground. Intense pain shot through her limbs and she almost dropped again but she braced her legs and kept going. When she finally reached the stairs she had to take one step at a time but she made it up. When she got to her room she wanted to flop down onto her bed but she knew she would not be able to get up again. She remembered that her back pack was downstairs but she didn't even attempt to get it. She knew that she wouldn't be able to lift it up even if she tried. She opened her closet and pulled out a sweater and put it on. She knew it was pathetic but it was all she could bring without being slowed down. She leaned against her desk to rest for a moment. She listened carefully and heard just what she was waiting for. Nothing


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so happy! I finally have seven chapters up! I was going through a slump that lasted weeks and now I got six new chapters up in a few days! Yea for me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other kind of manga. Yet! It shall me mine! MMWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Just kidding.

Secrets

Chapter 7

Kagome carefully put her first leg out the window and slowly lowered herself down to the first branch. She glanced around below her and climbed onto a slightly lower branch. She continued doing this until she was almost to the ground. As she was climbing she looked through the living room window. (Her bedroom is a floor above it. Well maybe not but I'm the all powerful author and I decree it. So HA!) Her father was sitting on the couch in the corner opposite of her and reading the news paper.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." Kagome kept whispering to herself as she climbed slowly down the tree. After a few moments she had herself a few feet away from the ground. All she had to do was get down to the last branch before she dropped. She put one foot down on the branch. Suddenly it broke under her weight and flung Kagome's now unbalanced body into the family room window.

Her father's head shot in her direction. For a moment both just stared at each other in shock. In the next moment though, her father was up and running as fast as he could towards the door. Kagome dropped to the ground but winced as her body came down hard. But she didn't stop.

She ran as fast as she could to the well. She could hear her father's pounding footsteps behind her as she ran. She could also hear him yelling at her to stop, but she wouldn't. As she drew closer and closer to the well her father got closer and closer to her. Her mussels felt like they were on fire. But she knew she couldn't stop. She pushed her body as much as she could to run faster but she knew she wouldn't last much longer.

Finally she was within a few yards of the shrine house. She put on an extra burst of speed that carried her to the shrine and up the steps. She had to stop for a moment to wrench open the door. Just as she slid the door open, she felt a hand reach out and grab her arm. He whirled her around to face him.

"I can't believe you thought you could escape again! I thought I taught you earlier!" He yelled at her furiously his face close to hers

"Let go of me!" She demanded weekly as her hands grabbed at his, trying to detach them from her. His hand connected with her cheek as he slapped her.

"Shut up! Don't you dare try to tell me what to do!"

Kagome paused. There was only one way out. She would have to use violence. Once she got to the well she could jump in. She just had to get him away from her. She took a deep breath and brought her foot back then swung it with all her remaining strength at his knees. He gasped in pain and released her arm. She ran as fast as she could into the shrine and jumped into the well. She appeared in the fetal era. She lay on the bottom of the well panting. Even though she fought it, darkness slowly engulfed her vision and she passed out.

Disclaimer: I'm really getting sick of writing these. Anyway, I don't own Inuyasha or anything else worth nearly as much. Dang.


End file.
